Logic? or Compassion?
by lgbt4ever
Summary: Follow the story of Lostkit who will later become the leader of Bloodclan. OG GOD! The summary sucks. Just read and enjoy :D


Lostkit

So this is my other Warriors story! I am still working on it's your choice. Shit I'm working on tons o stories (12 to be precise). Anyways I hope you enjoy this one.

The thing that drives us to extermination….Emotions. Feelings. Thoughts. Love. Shortly after the battle with the Dark Forest war broke out. Skyclan came back because they were chased off by Fireclan and Thornclan. Their return bought war and nothing but trouble. The clans were shortly obliterated and we cats now roam the streets like rats. I was one of the lucky ones. I was found by a Bloodclan cat, Sparrow. He raised me until I was three moons until the new leader, Blood killed him. I grew to hate everyone and the feelings that I felt. They made me weak. They made me suffer. If they didn't exist then I wouldn't feel pain. It was decided that I will rid everyone of feelings or die trying! Here is my story Lostkit.

Characters- Some will come as the story goes on

Bloodclan-

Blood a ruthless she cat who cares for no one. She hates weakness. She is a dark red she cat with sharp and reinforced fox claws. She has one green eye and a green matching collar with six cat teeth.

Second In Command-

Runt- Fluffy she white she cat who loves fighting. She is incredibly loyal to Blood. She wears a black collar with three dog claws.

Medicine Cat-

Ratt- Dark grey tom with a half tail and blue eyes. Ratt is a kind tom who is eager to help anyone out.

Medicine Apprentice-

Rodent- Light she cat with dark brown eyes. She is very timid and loves to help others.

The Elite

Lightning- Yellow furred she cat with orange eyes and a fluffy tail. She is very flashy and wears a dark grey collar with multiple fangs of cats and dogs. Lightning is very sexist.

Fire- Ginger colored she cat with sky blue eyes and a black collar with five dog teeth.

Claws- Big and muscular dark silvered tom with extremely long claws. Claws is ruthless and believes she cats are inferior and are only meant for breeding.

Sparrow- Light cream tom with light green eyes and a missing ear. He wears a yellow collar with cat fangs. Sparrow is very compassionate and was forced to join as a kit.

Scar- Sleek tom with silver fur and brown paws. He is mates with Ginger and sees she cats as his equal. He fears Blood and wouldn't dare betray her. He wears a orange collar with three dog claws.

Apprentices

Feather twins- Two snow white paternal twins with pearl blue eyes.

Red- Light red tom with dark tan eyes. He has feelings for Feathers.

Rain- Pitch black tom with yellow eyes.

Thunder- Pitch black she cat with yellow eyes and sliver paws.

Hawk- Dark cream she cat with brown paws and eyes.

Kits

Orange- Orange she kit with her mother's eyes.

Talons- Small orange tom with a lone single silver paw.

Runt- Light orange tom with one blind eye.

Lostkit- Light cream she kit with dark creamed ears and paws.

Chapter One

I wake up and stretch my tiny body next to Sparrow in his box. Sparro is an elite which means a lot in Bloodclan. They get the best boxes and get the best food which means I get the best food. Sparrow opens his eyes and yawns gently. "Good morning Lostkit." Morning," I chirped.

Het Sparrow can we go into the forest again and chase foxes? "Not today I and the elite have some business we must take care of." Like what? "Some of the rouges haven't been paying Blood her food rations." He looks outside and sighs with sadness. Sparrow do you like killing? "Heavens no I hate it." "I hate the way their eyes look into my soul before they take that last breathe." "It breaks my heart." Why don't we leave? "Blood will hunt me down and kill me like she did-" I know you don't have to go on.

Sparrow why don't you challenge Blood for leadership? You can take on that meanie. He looks at me and laughs. "I just might." "All this senseless bloodshed," mumbled Sparrow. "anyways go visit Ginger and stay with her kits."

Why? They don't really like me. "They'll come around eventually." Fine. I wait until Sparrow walsk past Claw's alley to follow after him. I want to see Sparrow in action. I only have seen him figt once when we were in the forest and a rabid dog tried to kill me. He was so powerful and fierce. He killed it with ease.

I follow them until they reach Blood's alley. I hate Blood! Her pelt is a red as blood and her claws are from a fox. All of the cats are afraid of her which is good since she lives in Bloodclan. In Bloodclan fear is your greatest weapon.

I peek my head and listen in. "Spot and his gang think they can rebel against us." "She has stopped giving us her portions and therefore we must attack." "Isn't it kind of early?" asked Ratt our medicine cat. Ratt has blue eyes and half a tail. He is our only elder and has actually survived this long.

Elders usually die of starvation but his apprentice Rodent usually hunts for him. I "Well let's get them while they are sleeping," yowled Claws. "I'm in charge Claws and don't you forget it." "Sorry Blood." I hide behind a trash can as they come out of the alley. All of the elite minus Ginger are going into battle. All of the apprentices are heading to battle as well. I can't wait. Just one more moon and I can become an apprentice and work my way up the ranks.

After endelessly walking to the other side of the dirty and old abandoded two leg city. I sigh and almost head back until Blood flicks her tail to her right. For a light second I thought she scented me or something. Lightning a very sexist she cat takes lead of Claws, the feather twins, and Rain. Sparrow takes lead of Thunder, Hawk, and red. The last party take lead from our cruel leader. Ratt, Rodent, and Runt follow after Blood. She stops in front of a human den and purrs in delight.

Blood and her party stalk slowly in the rouge's den. "Attack!" A loud pain filled yowl fills the air. Three cats spill out of the house followed by four more who looked around my age.

Chapter Two

Night has fallen and I wait for Sparrow until sleep consumes me. I awake and still sparrow is nowhere to be seen or smelt. Maybe Blood has him doing some work. I yawn and stretch. My stomach growls and I sigh. Where are you Sparrow? I'm starving.

I decide to go find an adult. I head to Ratt's box which is bigger even than Blood's. His box smells like the forest. "Hello Lostkit what can I help you with today?"

"Have you seen Sparrow?" Ratt's sunny bright smile fades. "Lostkit uhm." "How do I say this." What? "He's-" Spit it out please! I won't tell anyone if he is in the forest. "He's dead," blurted Ratt. I sit in silence taking in what he said. No. This is some Bloodclan joke. Sparrow isn't dead! I scream inside my head in disbelief. NO! NO!

"Lostkit he's really gone." "I'm sorry for your lost." What happened to him? "Blood killed him." "He challenged her to a fight." This is my fault. I told him that he should fight Blood and now he is dead! Because of stupid me.

Ratt wraps his half tail around me. "Sparrow was brave to do that." "He was doing it for you." I look up into Ratt's eyes with tears. Did he put up a good fight? Did he at least give Blood something to remember? "Oh I think that pussy cat is going to have to come to the nursery for quite some time." "He fought like a true elite and even won." He did!

"Sadly Fluff and Claws killed him." I look up at Ratt and wail out in pain. I-I-I want to be alone. I run out of his box and head to Sparrow's box. His scent consumes the box. I curl up into a corner and cry. I'm such an idiot. Doing good only gets you killed. Sparrow! I yowl to the outside for the whole clan to hear.

Hours later the feather twins and Hawk come to "my" box. The Feather the tom pats on the back while his sister watches in silence. "My father died for us." "He wanted us kits to grow up in a clan of love not hate."

I turn and look at her with hate. Their eyes all shine with sadness. I hiss at her and tell her to go away! You should hate me. I am the reason why he is dead. I should have kept my mouth shut. "Lost-" GET OUT! OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE. They look at me shocked and quickly leave.

I don't bother to eat. Even if I wanted to I would have to beg someone or go get it myself, but I am too small to even kill a squirrel. I cry myself to sleep.

"Lostkit." "Lostkit," whispered a familiar voice. I open my eyes and see Sparrow. He looks so strong and powerful. He smiles down at me. "It seems like my destiny ended there." I'm sorry. "For what?" You died because of me. "No I died because I wanted to take a stand." "Besides it was meant to be." "Me rebelling was the first step." For what? "For a new way of life."

So why are you here and where are you now? "I am in Starclan where our ancestors reside." "To tell you of a prophecy." I look at him sideways. "Many moons ago there were four clans well five but that clan left the forest." "Anyways the clans were destroyed by war." "This is where you come in." His light green eyes roll in the back of his head. "Sparrow's fall will cleanse the blood but logic or compassion can be achieved." "In the end a new way of life will rise from good or evil."

"I love you and Hawk." Sparrow. A light appears and Sparrow slowly starts fading away. "It is time." Will I see you again? "yes." "you can do it." Sparrow!

Chapter Three

A moon has passed since Sparrow's death and I still feel sad. I hate these feelings! They cause me nothing but sadness and pain! I stand in front of Blood in her alley. I look up at her with hate. She smiles at me and bares her sharp fangs.

A week ago she told me that I had better not try to rebel or I'd end up like that fur ball. I hate her so much! I hater her! I want her to die! I want to watch her die slowly! Sparrow really did give something for Blood to remember him by. Under her only working eye are three long claw marks that run from her eye to her chest.

I cringe inside. If Sparrow did that to her I can't even imagine what Blood did to Sparrow's body. From what Ratt told me…well from his silence I knew it was bad. "This kit of Bloodclan has reached the age of four moons and now is ready to become an apprentice." "Her mentor will be claws." "Why do I have to teach a she cat?" "A she cat can do anything a tom can," hissed Lightning.

Claws? Of all cats. "dismissed." Claws walks up to me and smacks to the ground. Claws is a very muscular silver furred tom with long claws. He doesn't reinforce his claws like the other elites. "These are going to be te worse four moons of your life." "I'm not going to show you any mercy just because you are a weak she cat," he spat.

I get up and hiss at him. He lifts his paw up and laughs. He rakes his claws across my face. I am sent flying into the trash can Blood was on ealier. "Fight back," mewed Lightning. "Stay out of this weakling." I get up and cry. I look down at my paws and see a large amount of blood flowing down my legs.

"Pathetic." Lightning tackles Claws into a brick wall. Claws yells in pain. "Get off me." "You think you are big because you are attacking a she kit." "Take on a she cat and see what happens!" Lightning gets off Claws and glances over at me.

"If you want to learn some real moves come find me." "Toms like him are all hiss and no bite." I quickly head to the medicine box. Ratt sighs and heals my wounds. Once a kit becomes an apprentice any cat can attack them. They are fair game. It's a way to toughen them up.

As Ratt and Rodent patch up my wounds I stare off into space. So much has happened. Sparrow is gone, no dead, I am an apprentice, and my teacher is Claws. I hate it here! I hate Blood! I hate these feelings! "Lostkit?" "You there?" Oh yeah sorry. "I put a leaf on the gash but it will scar." "Just be lucky he didn't strike you in the eye." Thanks Ratt. "No problem."

As I was heading out of his box I turn to him and Rodent. Can I ask you guys something? "Yeah," said both of them in unison. Ever since Sparrow died I feel so so- "Confused?" mewed Rodent. "Lost?" mewed Ratt. Something like that. Is it normal to hate these feelings? I'm always angry or sad.

"It's normal but you will get through it." "We all do it." I don't think I'll ever get over it. "Eventually you will." "Especially when you find someone who can make you smile again," mewed the younger cat. "Thanks Rodent." "That's so sweet." I finally crack a smile. "Wow!" What? "It's been a moon since I have see n you smile like that."

I look down at the ground and blush. I understand what you mean. "Glad we helped." You both really did. Well I'll see you both tomorrow. I walk out the den and locate Claws and smile. An evil smile creeps on my face. I look at Blood who is training with Fluff. After I finish Claws off your life is mine, Blood! Then Bloodclan!

(Sadly Lostkit will walk down a darker and darker path until (can't spoil it!) :D Anyways enjoy these three chaps. It's 2:50 and I'm tired. See ya next week!

I look at Sparrow ready to see him fight. A falsh of sadness appears in his eyes. He hesistaes when an apprentice is knocked over to him. He picks the small and skinny she cat up and throws her into a near by bush. "Kill them Sparrow!" "No mercy," hissed Blood who is struck on her left cheek. Blood gushes on the ground. I squint my eyes and try to see the others. I'll move up a little closer. I use a fallen trash can as camouflage. The cat Blood was fighting is now withering on the floor in his own pool of blood.

Sparrow was right. This isn't cool. Not one bit. As I watch the fight I realize that many of the cats are scrawny and look weak. Like as if they haven't eaten in days.

Three cats pounce on Blood but she ducks and claws at one of the cats with her deadly claws. She instantly slices opens up one of the cat's throats. She falls down with a loud thud and dies in seconds.

"No!" Blood is tackled to the ground by the two cats. Blood tries to get a good angle to claw at her underbelly but the other cat holds her down by her throat. "You monster!" "Blood," yowled Fluff. Fluff is a white she cat and Bloodclan's second in command. She runs to Blood's aid. The cat holding Blood by throat doesn't see her coming until it was too late. Fluff claws at the cats eyes and minutes later she dies screaming. The cat looks up in fear which gives Blood the perfect opening. She rakes her underbelly with her free left paw. The cat's death was anything but quick or bloodless. His guts spill out on the ground. He withers in pain. He slowly crawls over to the fallen she cat.

"Is that your mate or something?" "Please let me be at her side," whimpered the dying cat. Blood walks over to the she cat and claws her body over and over again until her insides became her outsides.

The tom's eyes fill with tears. "Spot should have paid up." With that Blood finishes him off. Minutes later the remaining cats are rounded up. They are badly cut and wounded. "Blood please spare us." "We haven't been able to hunt lately." "The foxes are back and all of the food we find we eat."

"Well Storm if you don't want to end up like Spots or any of them I suggest you find a way to give us our food." "You have one moon."

So what do you think? Blood is a real bitch lol! The story is going to get sadder but I hope you all enjoy the ride. :D


End file.
